


sweet lies

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slight Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: yuto and ryosuke are long time internet friends, one day they decide to meet, but yuto discover lies.





	sweet lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocomint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomint/gifts).



Ryosuke is a normal boy who currently lives in the UK. Internet enabled him to meet his best friend and even though they haven’t met personally yet,they always felt so connected and close to each other.

He had been friends with Yuto for 2 years, but for some reason they haven’t seen each other beyond the Internet.They text every day, from morning ‘till night; they know almost everything about each other even if they haven’t met, their hearts were connected somehow. After 3 years Ryosuke moved to Japan because of his father’s job, but he still lives far away from Yuto. He lives in Kyoto, while Yuto still lives in Tokyo. Somehow they still can’t meet, because every time they try to arrange something would happen and they would fail. Because they are both busy and Ryosuke still travels to UK every holiday, he can’t spend time in Japan during holidays.

 _“Are you going to the UK again this summer?"_ Yuto texted.

 _“Yeah“_ Ryosuke replied.

 _“Ah I wanted to see you this holiday. I’ve nothing to do, my friends are busy with their plans and part-time jobs, so I’ll be all alone this summer.“_ Yuto sent with a sad emoji. _“Don’t be sad baby~ We can text all day so you won’t feel alone.“_ Ryosuke replied.

They’re not dating or anything, but it was okay for Ryosuke to call Yuto baby, dear, and stuff like that even though they’re just friends. And Yuto doesn’t mind it at all.

“Are you thinking about your boyfriend again?" his sister asked, when she saw him lost in his thoughts.

“No, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t have a boyfriend?" Ryosuke answered, annoyed.

“Then why are you sighing since this morning?" she continued, when she saw him sighing as he was lost in his thoughts all morning.

“You know…" he said. “I didn’t want to spend the summer vacation here." he continued.

“What? Why?" she asked.

“I don’t know.... I wanted to spend the summer in Japan.."

“But you have friends in UK too, right?"

“Yeah, but... I wanted to meet him... this summer"

“Him?"

“Yeah _him_ , Yuto"

“Ahh that one, you have a crush on him right?"

“I don’t have a crush on him! What’s wrong with you today?" She laughed again then she said, "I was just kidding, I love teasing you. But anyway, why didn’t you meet him when you were in Japan?"

“We both were busy“

“Oh .."

“You know, I want to meet him, even if it’s just for a short period of time... I want to see him, this is my last summer as a student. After this we’ll be officially adults, and start working... and we are barely gonna have time for each other, and maybe we’ll forget about this thing..."

His sister paused for a moment then said, “Okay,I’ll tell our parents"

“What?" he was confused.

“I’ll tell mom and dad that you can’t come with us this time." “How? Are they gonna believe you?"

“Don’t worry, I have my own ways." she answered, confident.

“Consider everything is done. Go text your boyfriend and tell him you’re going to meet soon." she continued.

“He’s not my boyfriend!"

“I love seeing your annoyed face." she laughed as she left the room. Ryosuke felt happy somehow because he knew that his sister is going to convince them, so everything is done and they’ll definitely meet this summer. He looked at his phone, and smiled excitedly.

Then texted Yuto, _"I have a surprise for you."_

 _“what?"_ Yuto answered after a few minutes.

_“I’m not going to the UK this summer!"_

_“OMG really?"_ Yuto sent a surprise emoji. _“_

_Yess!!"_

_“I’m so happy to hear this! Does that mean we can meet this summer?"_

_“Yeah! I’m so excited to see you!" “_

_Me too, I can’t wait."_

After a few days, after his parents left, he finally decided to meet Yuto He woke up early in the morning feeling so excited that he’s going to meet his long-time online friend. He ate breakfast and dressed up feeling super energetic and fresh, thinking about all the places they’re going to.

 _“I’m on my way."_ he texted when he got on the train.

 _“I’m ready ~"_ Yuto replied. While Ryosuke was in the train, he was all excited and happy thinking about all the things they’re going to do. When he got off the train, he was kinda nervous because this is the first time he’s in Tokyo. He used the GPS to see the place they’re going to meet at.

“Where are you?" he phoned Yuto.

“I’m in the café waiting for you." the taller replied.

“Umm, I can’t find the place..."

“Did you see the location?"

"I saw it, but... there’s a lot of cafes here and I don’t know which one it is. Where are you standing?"

“At a big sign, a green one." Ryosuke walked, trying to look for a green sign next to a café.

“Hmm, green sign…" he said, as he walked looking at the buildings and people around him.

“Is it that —“ he continued, but he was cut when he saw a guy in front of him with a phone.

He stopped for a moment as he was thinking that maybe this is Yuto.

“Umm, Yuto?" he said confusingly, looking at him from top to bottom because the guy is too tall for him. The guy looked at him confusingly, and he looked back at him surprisingly too, he was too tall for him, more than he expected.

“Oh Ryosuke!" he answered, happily.

Ryosuke smiled and hugged him. Yuto was handsome, tall, and warm--much more than he expected but in a good way.

"I thought you’re tall, you said that before." Yuto said when he pulled from the hug and took a good look at Ryosuke.

“Umm, it turns out that you’re taller?" Ryosuke laughed nervously.

“Yeah maybe, but you’re cute, chibi-kun" Yuto laughed as he pinched his cheeks softly.

“Don’t call me chibi!" Ryosuke laughed as he pushed away Yuto’s hands slightly.

“Come, I’ll show you everything today." Yuto said as they walked together, to the café.

“The café is really nice." Ryosuke said, trying to start a conversation.

“Isn’t it? This is the first time I came here, though."

“I should tell my family about it so we can come here next time."

“Oh right, you’re alone now in your apartment in Kyoto?"

“Yeah"

“If you ever feel alone you can always call me."

"I will" Ryosuke chuckled.

They were talking about sports, their favorite food, and TV shows, they talked about different topics at the same time, it was more fun to talk in person than to talk online. While they were eating Yuto offered him a bite saying, " look it’s tomato, you like tomato don’t you?"

“Ah... I don’t feel like eating tomato right now." Ryosuke said nervously, how can Yuto still remember this?

“Okay, but I’ll leave it here on your plate." the taller said as he put the tomato on his plate.

The truth is Ryosuke was allergic to tomato and that’s why he can’t eat it.

After they finished eating Yuto looked at his plate and said, "hey you didn’t eat it?" he said referring to the untouched tomato.

“I’m already full." he answered nervously, trying to make excuses.

Yuto accepted this excuse and said as he stood up,"Okay, should we go to our next place?"

“Yeah," Ryosuke smiled at him.

After they finished having lunch, they walked together to the art museum. It was Yuto’s favorite place since he loves art. When they arrived there, Yuto was excited and happy. When he was walking there, staring at all the paintings there, it was beautifully deep, and mysterious in a good way.

“This one is really beautiful, right?" the taller asked as he pointed at one of the paintings.

“Yeah, it’s really nice." Ryosuke replied.

Yuto was staring at the paintings for a few minutes, admiring every detail of it, feeling something strange in his heart, because art always makes you feel something. Ryosuke wasn’t interested in art or he was a painter to understand the meaning of the paintings.He doesn’t feel something in his heart either.

“You told me before that you love painting right? Do you have any picture of your work?"

“A-ah painting? I stopped painting a long time." he answered nervously, another lie was exposed.

“Hmm, really?" Yuto asked, not fully satisfied with Ryosuke’s answer.

“Yeah I suddenly lost interest."

“Oh I see..." Yuto answered, trying not to think too much.

They continued to walk through the museum, and Ryosuke started to feel bored, because Yuto was standing and staring for more than 5 minutes at each of the painting there. And when Ryosuke looks at the painting that Yuto was staring at, he feels confused because he can’t understand the meaning behind it. It was a simple one, with only circles, and lines--it was a mystery for him.

The taller suddenly stopped at a huge painting. It was something mysterious, but it was only him who can understand the meaning because he found a part of him there. Ryosuke tried to look at the painting for a moment, trying to find the pretty part there, but he couldn’t find it.

He was already so bored, he looked at Yuto and he was still staring there not taking his eyes away even for a moment. He sighed inside and tried to look around to pass the time, but Yuto was still standing there. He looked at him and tried to say something, but he was amazed by Yuto’s expression. Ryosuke looked at him, admired his beauty and his handsome face. But more than that he admired his expression, the expression that was drew on his face, it can’t be described. Just for a moment, he felt that the world suddenly stopped and forgot about them.

Yuto was drown in his own thoughts and feeling with the painting that was in front of him, and Ryosuke’s mind was a mess. Ryosuke’s heart was beating fast as he was drowning in his own feelings and thoughts while he was looking at Yuto.

"Oh this one is so pretty right?" Yuto said after he finished staring and admiring every detail of it.

Ryosuke’s thoughts were suddenly cut and realized what he was doing.

He answered nervously trying to get his coolness back, "ah, it’s a really good one."

When they reached the end of the art museum Yuto looked at the other side and said, "Oh there’s more! Let’s go." then he took his hand and they walked together. Ryosuke blushed when Yuto held his hand but his thoughts were cut when Yuto let go of his hand and said, "Oh, isn’t this the one you said you took it yourself? But it doesn’t have your name," he continued as he kneeled down to see the name of the artist.

Ryosuke looked at the picture surprisingly then he said nervously, "Oh no it’s just similar one."

“No I’m sure it’s the same, I even saved it in my phone." Yuto said as he took his phone and started to look for the photo between the pictures in his phone gallery.

“No, believe me it’s just similar." the shorter said as he covered Yuto’s screen phone by his hand.

The taller pushed his hands softly and said, "Why are you nervous like this? I just want to make sure that this one belongs to you, and if that man stole it we can talk to the museum and tell them that it belongs to you."

The younger boy started to sweat and his heart started to beat so fast, every time Yuto’s fingers go down to search for the photo. He felt his heart stopped for a moment when the taller snapped, " I found it"

The picture in his phone was in low quality, but anyone can tell it’s the same.

“See it’s similar" Ryosuke said, as he tried to cover his last lie, thinking that Yuto would believe this easily.

Yuto paused for a few seconds looking at his phone and not making an eye contact with his long-time online friend and making him feel more nervous and scared at the same time. “Oh right," he said calmly, as he swallowed all his disappointments.

He doesn’t want to make a fuss about this anyway or to ruin the day. After that happened Yuto couldn’t enjoy the rest of the museum, his mind was full of questions and he was too annoyed to enjoy anything. And Ryosuke felt nervous because Yuto suddenly stopped talking and he looked annoyed.

“Y-Yuto..." he said nervously.

The taller didn’t hear him because his mind was full of noise.

Ryosuke held Yuto’s shoulder and repeated.

“Oh sorry I didn’t hear you." he said when his thoughts were cut.

“They said they’re going to close soon."

“Oh right, I forget that they close early," he answered, as he looked at his watch.

“Let’s go," he continued as they walked side by side.

He doesn’t want to show his annoyance so he forced himself to talk on their way.

“So you’re going by train?"

“Yeah, it’ll be the last train to Kyoto." When they arrived at the train station, the taller looked at him for the last time and said, "Today... I had a lot of fun, thank you."

Ryosuke looked at him and smiled, "Me too."

“I hope we can meet more for the next few days... if I come here to Tokyo again." he continued as he tried to hug him, but Yuto didn’t hug him back and more like, the hug was cold.

Yuto wanted to go home already to clear his mind from all the irritated things that happened earlier. He let go of the hug and smiled softly at him for the last time then he waved at him saying, "Take care"

Ryosuke sat on the bench waiting for his train. He looked down at his phone and saw the photo he lied about, he felt stupid and embarrassed again. He shouldn’t lie about that, this is a such a stupid and minor thing to fight over yet, he lied about it. He scrolled down looking at the other photos, he stopped when he reached to Yuto’s picture, that they took today, together. He smiled softly at the photo, then he sighed, "I look horrible."

Both of them looked so happy in the photo, he didn’t look horrible but he looked so happy that he couldn’t see it because he’s feeling too guilty right now. A few minutes has passed, and suddenly the train announced that it’ll stop for a few hours for temporary problems. He bite his lips and sighed, it’s already too late and the train will be fixed at 11:00 pm. He don’t know if he should wait or not, because no one is there with him. He’s all alone now, both at the moment and when he gets home.

Two drunk men were laughing loudly beside him, he moved over to distance himself from them, and hold his phone tightly, praying in his heart that nothing bad would happen. On the other side the handsome boy was walking and his hands inside his pocket, a lot of things running through his mind. He suddenly remembered that he forgot his camera with Ryosuke when he told him to hold it for him until they finished from the museum. He cursed himself for being too clumsy like this, he walked back hoping that the train hasn’t left yet. He arrived at the train station again, he looked around him until he found Ryosuke on the bench looking down at the ground. He ran to him and called his name when he noticed the two drunken men beside him. Ryosuke didn’t hear him because he was wearing his headphones looking down on the ground, and both legs sticking together in fear. Yuto poked his shoulder as he reached there and called his name again. Ryosuke looked up surprisingly at him but happy at the same time.

“What are you doing here?" he asked.

“I forgot my camera with you, in your bag."

“Oh right" he said as he looked at his bag and took the camera.

“Why are you still here? Your train didn’t arrive yet?" Yuto asked as he took his camera from him.

“Um, the train stopped for temporary problems and it’ll come back at 11:00." he answered, and a long moment of silence filled the air.

Yuto doesn’t know what to say or what to do, 11:00pm is really late and he’ll arrive late to his home, but also he don’t know if he want him to go with him or not. Ryosuke looked at him and their eyes met for the first time since he arrived here, looking for an answer or a reply or is he going to say something or not.

“You can stay at my house today." Yuto cut his thoughts.

“Really?"

“Yeah, you’ll arrive home very late if you take the 11:00pm train."

“Thank you so much Yuto." Ryosuke thanked him happily.

When he tried to stand up, the drunk man beside him suddenly laughed so loudly and hit his arm. Yuto put his hand on his shoulder as a defense then they walked away.

“So you live alone?" Ryosuke said when he entered the house.

“ Yeah." Yuto answered as he took off his coat and threw it on the couch.

“If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is over there." he said pointing to the right side.

“Umm, but what I’m going to wear after?" he asked worriedly.

“Hold on," Yuto said as he went to his closet.

“Try this one, it was small on me anyway."

After Ryosuke finished having a shower he realized that Yuto’s clothes were too big on him.

“Umm..." he mumbled when left the bathroom, trying to tell Yuto that the clothes are too big on him, especially the trousers, it’s too long.

Yuto looked at him, the trousers were too long on him, he tried to hold his laugh.

“Don’t laugh."

“I’ll try to get you another one." the taller said as he stood up to find something else for him.

“Here, this will help and it definitely won’t be long on you." Yuto laughed teasingly as he handed him shorts.

Ryosuke sighed annoyingly when he took the shorts from him. The shorts reached to half of his thighs and the T-shirt was long too so he looked like he was half naked from below.

He walked to the living room embarrassingly and he don’t know why, he’s not a girl after all.

“Oh so it suits you," Yuto said when he saw him.

“Yeah..." he answered shyly.

Yuto continued to watch TV without saying anything, the room was filled with awkward silence.

“You’re not going to sleep?" Ryosuke cut the silence and asked.

“I’ll stay for a little bit then I’ll go to sleep, if you want to sleep the room is over there." the older answered, as he pointed at his room on the left.

And another moment of silence filled the air again, few minutes later the younger stood up and went to the kitchen to drink milk.

“Yuto do you have milk here?" he asked when he opened the refrigerator.

“Yeah it’s over there," the taller answered as he was still sitting on the couch.

“I can’t find it." He stood up and went to the kitchen and handed him the milk.

“Thanks," he thanked him politely.

“I can’t sleep without drinking milk," he continued, trying to start a conversation.

“Oh, I see." the taller answered shortly.

Another moment of silence filled the kitchen, Yuto cut it when he went back to the living room, leaving the younger boy worried, and disappointed.

He went to Yuto’s room and throw himself on the bed. The pillow and bed was full of Yuto’s scent, the same scent he smelled when he hugged him. He hugged the pillow and started thinking about what he had done earlier, he shouldn’t have done that, he’s feeling guilty and disappointed again.

He thought that the day was going to be great just like he imagined it in his mind, but he was wrong when he ruined everything with his lies.

A few moments later, while he was drowning in his own thoughts, the taller walked in. Ryosuke immediately distanced himself from the pillow and shoved his body to the other side.

Yuto looked confusingly at him when he was hugging the pillow but he didn’t care and lied down his back on the bed, next to him.

“No, no wait don’t close the lights," the younger snapped when he was about to close the lights.

“What?" “I can’t sleep when the lights is off"

“What? Are you serious?" Yuto said, he couldn’t believe that there’s a 21 year old guy who can’t sleep when the lights are off. This all seems like a joke for him.

He looked at him and saw the worried expression drawn all over his face, he was honest about that after all.

He sighed and moved to the other side and tried to sleep with the lights still on.

They’re both lying down next to each other, few inches that keeps them distanced from each other but their minds made them feel so far away from each other. It was full of questions.

“Are you mad at me?" the younger suddenly asked, he knows that Yuto isn’t asleep yet.

“Why did you lie about the photo and everything that happened earlier?" the taller answered immediately, as Ryosuke was facing his back.

The shorter didn’t expect him to answer this quickly. But as they say, before people sleep their truest selves appear, and all the masks fall down.

Ryosuke didn’t answer him, Yuto moved his body and faced him, but still the younger can’t look at his eyes.

“Did I do something wrong that made you lie about simple things like this?" he continued gently.

"I ... I wanted to match your taste." Ryosuke answered, still can’t look at his eyes.

“Huh?" the older questioned.

“I’m actually allergic to tomato, and I can’t draw or take good photos, and I’m not even tall to match your taste."

“I don’t understand."

“...because I wanted you to fall for someone like me." he said and covered his face with the blanket, ready to get rejected.

Yuto laughed softly and said, "So you like guys, as I thought."

“Huh? Wait, how did you know about this?" Ryosuke wondered what the other meant, still with his face under the blanket.

“It was obvious somehow, you used to like and repost a lot of guys’ photos."

Ryosuke swallows, he thought he deleted them, and no one can see those pictures. He shoved his head under the blanket even more, he’s ready to get rejected. He already wanted to sleep or just disappear from here.

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you saying anything?" he asked, when he noticed that the younger didn’t say anything.

“Ah I knew it," he sighed under the blanket.

“Huh? What did you say?"

“Because I –"

“I can’t hear you, and why are you under the blanket anyway?" he said as he tried to pull the blanket away.

“No, don’t look at my face. I look horrible right now" he replied as he tried to hold onto the blanket even more, he didn’t want Yuto to see his red face.

“Stop acting like a kid." the taller said as he pulled away the blanket even though Ryosuke was holding onto it tightly.

Their eyes met for a few seconds and Ryosuke’s face was red and his hair was messy, while half of his chest was exposed. He immediately realized what happened and turned his eyes away, he was blushing hard.

Yuto laughed softly at his reaction making the younger blush more.

“If you’re going to reject me don’t laugh like this."

“Wait, who said I’ll reject you?" Ryosuke looked at him surprisingly can’t believe what he heard.

“You’re handsome after all, so I’ll think about this."

The younger looked at him, still couldn’t believe what he just heard, or what just happened.

“Now I’m going to sleep. I’m seriously tired." he said when he lied down on bed.

Ryosuke lied down again, still can’t believe anything that is happening. Yuto knows that he’s still in shock. He laughed inside him at his cute reaction. He decided to tease him a little bit. Ryosuke suddenly felt his warm breath in his neck, he opened his eyes in surprise and shock, and his heart started beating so fast that he can feel all the blood rushed to his head.

“I said good night," Yuto whispered into his ears, and chuckled softly when he saw Ryosuke’s reaction.

Few minutes later he sighed, "I really can’t sleep when the lights is on."

“B-but..." Ryosuke mumbled, he can’t sleep when the lights are off after all. “You can cling on me." Yuto said, as he reached to the lamp beside him.

Ryosuke swallowed when the lights went off, Yuto held his hands before he can think of anything else. Ryosuke sighed in relief and held onto his shirt, both of them were close to each other, happy and full of love. His feelings were accepted and returned back, what else can he ask for. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later their relationship grew and Ryosuke stayed at Yuto’s apartment for the past few weeks.

“Today my friend asked me if I want to go somewhere with them, do you want to go with me?" the taller asked, referring to the fireworks festival that was held every year.

“Um yeah, why not?" Ryosuke answered as he was laying his head on his lab. After they dressed up, they walked together to the place while holding hands. They felt warm while just holding hands like this, even before the date started.

“Oh here you are," a tall guy, in the same height as Yuto said.

“Oh Yabu," Yuto replied.

“This is my boyfriend Ryosuke." he continued.

The taller looked at Ryosuke then he smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, he told me a lot about you." Ryosuke smiled back and shook his hand.

“Oh and that’s Hikaru," Yuto said when he suddenly appeared next to him.

Hikaru smiled at him and shook his hand as well.

Yuto held Ryosuke’s hand and walked together while Yabu and Hikaru were walking with them.

They were laughing together, and chatting about different things.

"Let’s try that one!" Yuto said as he pointed at the game.

They started playing for a few minutes, and Ryosuke lost.

"You were cheating" Ryosuke pouted when he lost.

Yuto laughed and said, " I didn’t! let’s play again if you’re mad like this"

"No I don’t want to" he pouted again as he spread the water on Yuto.

"Stop this" Yuto laughed as he stopped him.

Yabu laughed softly when he looked at them, they were so cute, and very close.

"Oh the fireworks is going to start, let’s go and see them" Hikaru said, when the fireworks was going to start.

Ryosuke’s eyes widen open in happiness when he saw the fireworks, it was so beautiful, the sky was paint in various colors, making everyone smile in surprise, it’s weird how these simple things, make people smile happily, but more importantly, it’s when you’re watching it with the person you love, it means more.

Yuto smiled, his heart was full of happiness from how beautiful the fireworks were, and fact that he’s standing next to his beloved one, he couldn’t ask for more.

He suddenly touched Ryosuke’s soft hand, and the younger boy tighten his hold on Yuto’s hands, they felt they just want to hold each other’s hands at that moment.

"That was so cool" Hikaru happily said after the fireworks ended.

Ryosuke smiled and replied, " yeah I wanted it to last longer"

The night continued being fun, happy, and full of love between all of them.

" hey I’m going somewhere, but thanks for today, it was fun" the taller said as they were walking, making it feel like the night had already finished.

"It’s too early, why you don’t stay longer?" Hikaru replied.

"Just leave them, our love birds want to have some time together, alone." Yabu said as he tried to tease.

Yuto sighed and said, " god" Then he continued, " you two also want some time together so just go away there, I know that you’re longing for each other too."

Ryosuke laughed softly at them, just seeing them fight like this.

But his laugh suddenly felt soft when he felt warm on his hands.

"Let’s go" the taller said when he held his hands.

After a long night, they wanted to go somewhere only the both of them, alone.

"The weather feels so nice right?" the older said, when they arrived there, in a place where they can see the whole town from above.

"Yeah I can see the whole town from here, and the stars" Ryosuke replied, when he was looking down.

"There’s a lot of stars today" Yuto said, pointing at the starry sky. Ryosuke nodded and smiled softly, standing next to him and watch the stars together.

"Are you going to go back to your town when the summer end?" Yuto suddenly said, cutting the warm atmosphere when they were watching the town from above.

"Yeah I think .." Ryosuke answered, feeling down from the thought that they’re going to be apart again.

"Oh I thought t—” Yuto tried to say something but he was interrupted by the younger.

"I don’t want to think of this" he suddenly replied with what was in his mind.

"Yeah me too... I don’t want us to be apart again.."

"But it’s only for a year"

"Yeah I know but.." he replied, then he paused for a moment and said, " never mind, let’s not think about this now, and worry about everything later."

Ryosuke nodded in agreement, he don’t want to ruin the night after all.

"Did you really loved me all that time?" Yuto suddenly asked, after a long while of silence.

Ryosuke blushed and bite his bottom lip, he don’t know how to respond or what to say, he just knows that he loved Yuto so much from a long time.

"Why suddenly asking this?" he replied.

"It suddenly jumped to my mind, because I have been thinking about this for a while" the taller said, while he was staring at the view in front of him.

"Well, I don’t know when, I just did" Ryosuke blushed, still not comfortable when he was talking about this kind of embarrassing topic.

"And then what did you do when you find out about this?"

"I stalked all your social media accounts."

Yuto laughed at his answer, he can’t believe he did that.

"Why did you ask if you’re going to laugh like this " Ryosuke pouted, feeling annoyed at how Yuto laughed at him.

"Sorry, it just ... I don’t know it’s kinda embarrassing to think that you stalked all my social media accounts, I post silly stuff you know"

"No I really love all what you posted, especially your photographed pictures, I really like them, that’s why I lied about that photo, I wanted to start a conversation with you but I didn’t know how" Ryosuke answered.

Yuto laughed at his honest answer, and Ryosuke hit his shoulder lightly.

"You’re so cute when you pout like this" he continued, when he looked at his eyes.

"Stop I –" Ryosuke tried to complain again, but he suddenly stop when he saw Yuto looking deeply at his eyes.

He felt soft from just his looks, it was full of love, and warmth.

"I love you" the taller confessed when he was still looking deeply at his eyes.

The younger didn’t answer and just looked deeply at his eyes.

He grabbed his face, while his other hand was placed on Ryosuke’s hands, then he gently captured their lips together.

It felt so warm, both Yuto’s kiss and their touched hands, they kissed for a while sweetly, and softly, under the light of the moon and the starry sky.

When they got home, a kiss wasn’t enough to calm down their heats, as soon as the door was closed behind them, Yuto pushed Ryosuke’s on the wall and started kissing him hungrily. And the younger just followed his moves, and kissed him back while capturing their tongues together. The kiss was passionate, hot, and sweet all at once. Ryosuke sighed between the kiss, the way Yuto was shoving his tongue inside his mouth while his hands moved to touch his body, and butt, made him go crazy.

"Stop" he said desperately between the kiss, looking lustfully at his eyes, he want more than random touches, and deep kisses.

The taller understood what he mean, he put him down on bed gently, and started kissing him again, while one of his hands touched Ryosuke’s hard nipples and the other one made their way to his trousers.

Ryosuke sighed again, but more likely it was a soft moan that escaped from his mouth, when Yuto touched his hard cock.

"If it’s hurts, tell me, I’ll hold back this time" Yuto said when he kicked his trousers on the ground, getting ready to fill all his needs.

Ryosuke nodded hastily as he was still needy, and hungry for his touches, and kisses. The taller started kissing his neck gently, while tasting a bit of his skin too.

And Ryosuke just moaned from the gentle kisses that was printed all over his body. He hugged him while circling his legs around him, before they even started. He want to feel him as deeply as he’d always like, filling his entire with only _him_.

\----------------------------------------

The next morning, the light of sun escaped from the window, and reflected on their naked bodies. Their clothes were on the floor in a messy way, and their bodies still feel warm as they were next to each other.

"Good morning beautiful," Yuto said, when their eyes met in the bed.

"Morning." Ryosuke smiled.

"Are you fine after yesterday?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," he answered shyly.

He looked at his eyes for a while then he left a soft kiss on his lips. That was the best summer in his life, it was full of warmth, love and happiness. He can never ask for more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best, i really hope u like it!   
> also, thanks to this beautiful girl for being my beta here <3   
> " marchtwentyfour "


End file.
